Split Directions
by ArTyStoLe
Summary: Light knows what is happening...But being locked in a cage kind of restricts a persons way of escaping a torturous laboratory. And a Torturous laboratory it was...Will L the greatest Detective to ever walk the Earth be able to help or not?
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

Light knows what is happening...But being locked in a cage_ kind of_ restricts a persons way of escaping a torturous laboratory. And a Torturous laboratory it was...Will L the greatest Detective to ever walk the Earth be able to help or not?

_May have slight traces of violence and abuse …..Note also that this may have quite a lot of revenge .May contain extreme OOCness_

** CHAPTER I - Stupid World...**

** LIGHT P.O.V ( note that He is 8 )**

You know what I find crappy about my life? No clue? Well maybe I should tell you a story...starting from the beginning. Yes that would be a good start. It's not like I have anything thing better to do anyway...stuck in a cage with Insane scientist step "parents"(...If you can call them that) experimenting on me...My. Life . Sucks! ...For lack of better choice words.

Okay here we go right from the cause of how _this_ happened. You see my life wasn't always like this, I had a real mother and father...I even had a sister...Ahh Sayu a pretty face with cruel intentions. But I didn't know that yet of course, I was completely unaware.

Okay here I go starting from _the day_ that started it all . I was sitting in my room reading The Da Vinci Code...Then all of a sudden 'BANG! BANG!' came from downstairs. I swear I had never jumped so high in my life, I ran down stairs abandonning my almost finished book. But I was in for the shock of my life when I saw Sayu standing behind the bodies of our parents...with a gun in her hand what made the whole situation worse was the evil grin (if you can call it a grin) painted across her face.

I stumbled backwards in shock, I'm pretty sure my face was etched with terror as I ran out the door with Sayu jeering at me from the doorway. "Run Raito, Run !" she stood waving her gun carelessly with a maniacal grin on her was a blur after that ; my mind was reeling like a movie on fastforward, I don't even remember how I got to the tree I was in...I don't even know how I got **in** the tree...some miracle that is considering how bad I am at climbing trees.

Thats how _they_ found me...In a tree, cold, dirty and don't forget starving. And I'll spare you the details ,being shot out of a tree with a tranquilizer gun is...**_not_** then you wake up in a cage...I mean _seriously!? _What a bad day...But unfortunately it gets worse...I find out my captors are evil scientists...well they don't call themselves _evil_ but in my opinion they are...Any sane person would say they were evil, clearly my captors are insane ; even thats stating the obvious.

***************************•TIMESKIP•*********************************************

6 YEARS LATER

I was unceremoniously shoved back into _the cage_ , only just realizing that I had a cheetah tail and ears ? Oh well it's not that shocking...for me anyway ...or the evil DNA scientists. You know they also mixed my DNA with a weasels so now my hair goes white in winter ... it did give me wicked breakdancing skills...not that it matters because the only time I get to go _outside _is when they experiment on me, And that is NOT fun let me tell you that much, especially when they mixed my DNA with a sharks...I was like 'yay!now I can smell blood in a 1 km radius and breathe underwater' but then I found out that I was immune to drugs so it was like ' Ahh damn it this is gonna be painful!'

Anyway enough of those memories ...I'm exhausted .

**CHAPTER I -PART 2 – How can you not notice that!? **

** L P.O.V**

"Ugghhh! This is soo damn frustrating !" I moaned . Sifting through files gives you headaches... I need more cake . But just as I was about to get some more cake something caught my eye. "Hmm..What does this say?...Ah a missing person … Lig- no... Ra- I'll stick with the english version...So Light Yagami? Ran away from home after ….His little sister?! Sayu Killed their parents .. with a gun? And hasn't been seen or heard from since a scene of people with tranquilizers attacked him and he fell out of a tree?...Well this is interesting...sounds kind of like how we fUgghhh! This is soo damn frustrating !" I moaned . er ….His little sister?! Sayu Killed their parents .. with a gun? And hasn't been seen or heard from since a scene of people with tranquilizers attacked him and he fell out of a tree?...Well this is interesting...sounds kind of like how we found Mello...with evil DNA scientists..in a torture Laboratory".

Sifting through files gives you headaches... I need more cake . But just as I was about to get some more cake something caught my eye. "Hmm..What does this say?...Ah a missing person … Lig- no... Ra- I'll stick with the english version...So Light Yagami? Ran away from home after ….His little sister?! Sayu Killed their parents .. with a gun? And hasn't been seen or heard from since a scene of people with tranquilizers attacked him and he fell out of a tree?...Well this is interesting...sounds kind of like how we found Mello...with evil DNA scientists..in a torture Laboratory".


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh… sorry I haven't posted in awhile * Awkward shrug* And some reviews would be nice thanx ;) P.M me if you have any ideas or problems or if you just want to have a chat ….so anyway here is the next chappie ( P.S sorry 'bout the end of the previous chapter….Microsoft word stuffed up and repeated some things which made it annoying to read )**

**CHAPTER II – Making a breakthrough ….**

**_Matt P.O.V_**

"Ok so why am I doing this again? Mells? Sheep dude? Backup?" I asked as bored as you can get while hacking into L's laptop while he's asleep on a chair with a file spread across his face. "We are doing this beca-" "Yeah, yeah we know. You can shut up now 'cause we know that we're doing this because we all want to know what L's been doing shut up in his room all week!-" Mello droned loudly rolling his eyes pointedly at Near "-And Matt you don't need backup for hacking a computer…unless you were talking about Beyond, who is in a maximum security prison in Los Angeles at the moment." I could feel Mello's eyes burning into the back of my head.

"Well, hello you three" came an unfamiliar voice. "Uhm…ask Mello!" I shook off the gaze, Mello glared a burning hole in the back of my head and grumbled. "Ask me what!?" I ignored him for the sake of staying alive.

********************A FEW HOURS LATER**********************

"So, you …went into my room…because I've been busy for a week….and then you …hacked my laptop to see if I had any information on what I was doing…which just happens to be a case that hasn't been looked into for several years ….and I still am unsure if this 'Light Yagami' is still alive…" L said this all with a raised eyebrow and a tone that said 'are you serious' Beyond, who was lounging on an armchair with his feet kicked up on a table. Nodded silently while looked at the ceiling, disinterested and me and Mello nodded furiously with wide eyes…Mello did not want his stash of chocolate confiscated and I wasn't particularly fond of being video game deprived….then one awkward silence later… "Hey I just realised that Light persons last name backwards is 'I'm a gay' if you put in the right punctuation and stuff!" everyone looked at me with a look that suggested it was saying 'You only just realised that?...' "I'm disappointed Matty, you were doing so great…" Mello faked some dramatic tears. Everyone else just blinked in an 'are you serious' manner (Apart from NEAR who is strictly unemotional on ALL occasions).

Then I had an inspiring thought. " L…can I use your Laptop for something?" I whined dramatically. "No" was the boring dull answer I got in reply.

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No"

"Pretty, pretty please!"

"Nope"

"Yes!"

"Nuh uh"

"Ah huh!"

"Aww, why not!"

"Because I said you weren't allowed to"

"That's a stupid reason!"

"No it isn't it is a perfectly fine reason"

"No it is not…find a better reason"

L harrumphed glaring at me in an utterly immature manner. 'Oh well' I thought 'he can have his laptop…I'll just 'borrow' someone else's…

"Hey! Everyone! Did you know Yagami spelt backwards with correct grammar and stuff is I'm a gay" I yelled out happily, breaking the awkward silence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed it! NOW REVIEW!

P.s I won't post until I get at least THREE reviews. Kapeesh? Good.


End file.
